(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an anti-nose down torque control system and method for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an anti-nose down torque control system and method for a vehicle that prevents a nose down phenomenon during which braking of electric vehicles including fuel cell vehicles causes front parts of the vehicles to rotate forward.
(b) Background Art
In general, when a braking operation is performed during vehicle driving, a phenomenon wherein a front part of the vehicle rotates forward due to deceleration in response to the braking of the vehicle, what is called, a nose down phenomenon occurs, and the nose down phenomenon occurs because braking force is applied rearward to a tire tread lower than a center of gravity of the vehicle.
In other words, when the brakes of the vehicle are engaged, an inertial force is applied to the center of gravity of the vehicle in a progress direction of the vehicle, and the braking force is generated at the wheel in a reverse direction, causing a rotational moment applied to the vehicle, in which case the nose down phenomenon where the front part of the vehicle rotates forward occurs.
In particular, a fuel cell vehicle or an electric vehicle has no engine unlike a vehicle with an internal combustion engine such that the center of gravity thereof is biased forward to an upper part of the vehicle based on layout design as compared with an engine vehicle, and has no idle state torque unlike the engine vehicle, in which case the nose down phenomenon occurrence may increase shortly before the vehicle is stopped.